


Beachy

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [22]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: ft minjunggie shell pronouns !!!in which jinki is sleepy n minjung luvs mermaidswarnings: none





	Beachy

Jinki settles back onto his floral beach towel, smiling to himself as the soft, warm sand molds around his form. He spreads his hands and feet out, wiggling his fingers and toes into the sand to fully experience the beach’s comfort. A light, salty breeze lessens the intensity of the summer sunshine on his skin. The distant sound of others splashing and laughing in the ocean combined with the rhythmic crashing of waves blankets a fuzzy, sleepy feeling over his thoughts. He can’t remember the last time he was  _ this _ relaxed.

“Jinki?” Minjung’s voice punctures his bubble of sleepiness, and Jinki can’t help but feel slightly annoyed.

“Hmm?” he replies, eyes still tightly shut beneath his oversized sunglasses.

“Did you put on sunscreen?” shell asks, voice dripping with concern.

“Yes, Minjung,” he sighs. Shell’s only being an attentive, cute datefriend, but Jinki was  _ really _ feeling a beach nap.

“Are you  _ sure? _ If you fall asleep without enough sunscreen on, you’ll wake up with bright red skin, and you remember  _ last _ time when I had to rub aloe all over you for a week-”

“ _ Minjunggie _ ,” Jinki huffs, finally looking up at shell, “I  _ definitely  _ put enough sunscreen on this time.” Minjung pouts down at him, crosses shell’s arms, and positively exudes disbelief. Jinki groans, sitting up reluctantly, and gestures towards their bright orange beach bag. “The sunscreen is in there, if you really think I need more.”

Shell smiles triumphantly, crouching to dig through the bag. Shell retrieves the little bottle, kneels behind Jinki, and gets to work. Despite his stubbornness, Jinki finds himself leaning into shell’s touch, humming as shell lathers him with sunscreen. He just  _ knows _ that shell is wearing  _ that  _ lopsided grin, the one that means shell feels like shell’s won, but Minjung’s hands feel too good for him to care.

“This isn’t so bad, right?” shell says.

“I  _ guess  _ not...” he mumbles.

“Good.” Minjung finishes rubbing the sunscreen on Jinki’s chest, and just as he’s about to admit that he’s even  _ more _ relaxed than he was before shell arrived, shell claps shell’s hands on either side of his face, squishing his cheeks between shell’s slimy palms.

“Was that necessary?”

“ _ Absolutely,”  _ shell rubs in the last globs of sunscreen, “We wouldn’t this adorable little face getting sunburnt, now would we?”

“Can I get back to my beach nap?” he grumbles.

“Of course, babe.” Minjung pecks his greasy, white forehead before rising to shell’s feet. Shell adjusts shell’s polka dot one-piece, grinning at Jinki as he sinks back into the sand. “I’ll be back in two hours to re-apply!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinki flaps a hand at shell, “Don’t talk to the mermaids! You remember  _ last _ time when-”

“No promises! Have a good nap!” Minjung replies, already halfway to the water. He sighs as he lowers his eyelids, the sun’s rays settle onto his (ridiculously) well-shielded skin, and his mind stills once more.

Their hotel room’s bathtub isn’t  _ nearly  _ big enough for another visitor.


End file.
